This invention relates to an ultrasonic apparatus and more particularly to an ultrasonic apparatus useful for welding metal by vibrations applied in a direction parallel to the workpiece surface, also known as shear wave vibrations. Quite specifically, this invention discloses an ultrasonic welding apparatus characterized by providing increased vibratory energy in order to enable improved welding of more difficult to weld metal workpieces, or for shortening the weld cycle as a result of the increased energy available from the apparatus.